The Storm
by J.Ryan
Summary: This story is about when Teresa and Ryan get into a accident and Ryan's cousin Mandi shows up. Much better story than review! Please read and review! PG13 for safety


**__**

Hey you guys here's a new story. I hope you like it! Please review! Here it goes!

It all started on a stormy night in Chino. Ryan and Teresa were driving home from the doctor's. It was raining hard. The streets were extremely slippery.

"Ryan please be careful." Teresa said scared

"I'm trying." Ryan said

Just then a truck on the other side of the road swerved out of control. Ryan tried to move out of the way but it was to late. The truck crashed into Ryan and Teresa.

We go back over to the Cohen's house. It's raining over there too. Kirsten is sewing a pillow saying Home Sweet Home. You can tell she is thinking about her boys. She starts to cry. Just then the phone rings. Kirsten wipes her eyes and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Kirsten the legal gardian of Ryan Atwood?"

"Yes"

"Well he got into a bad car accident."

"Oh my god."

"We need you to come to the Newport Hospital."

"I'll be right there."

Kirsten grabs her jacket. Before she leaves she quickly writes a note to tell Sandy she went to the hospital. She gets into her car and carefully drives to the hospital. She arrives at the hospital. She goes up to the front desk.

"Hi may I help you ma'am?"

"Yes I'm looking for Ryan Atwood."

"Are you Kirsten?"

"Yes"

"Okay he's in room one five."

"Okay thanks."

Kirsten walks down a hallway to Ryan's room. She goes in and Ryan's sleeping. She pulls up a chair next to Ryan. She puts her hand on his. He wakes up.

"Kirsten"

"Yes"

"Where am I."

" You're in the Newport Hospital."

" How come?"

"You got into a terrible car accident."

"Where's Teresa?"

"She's in the next room."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes sweetie."

" The last thing I remember is that I was driving and I saw a truck go out of control, I tried to get out of the way and that's all I remember."

"At least you remember."

"Can you ask the doctors if they can bring Teresa in here?"

"Sure I will be right back."

Kirsten goes out of Ryan's room. She goes and asks the doctors. She comes come back a few minutes later.

"What did they say."

"They said yes."

"They're going to bring her in and I'll call Marissa and Summer is that okay?"

"Yes it is."

Kirsten once again leaves and calls them. Ten minutes later Marissa, Summer, and Kirsten come back. Marissa ran straight over to Ryan

"Are you all right."

"Yes"

"I was so worried."

"Thanks for the hug"

"God Kirsten scared us, Chino"

"Sorry"

"At least you're okay."

"How's Teresa?"

"She is sleeping"

"Well at least she's okay."

"I know"

We go back to the front desk. We see Teresa's mother come in with a girl who's sixteen she has reddish brown long hair in little braids with light green eyes. She is wearing light blue jeans with a white tank and a dark jean jacket. There is also a guy there with short brown hair with dyed in blonde steaks and brown eyes. He's wearing a jean jacket with a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hi may I help you?"

"Yes I'm here to see Teresa Jones and Ryan Atwood." Teresa's mom Anita said

"Okay and who are these two?"

"They're Mandi Shepherd who is Ryan's cousin and her boyfriend Nick."

"Okay they're both in room one five"

"Okay thanks"

Anita, Mandi, and Nick go into the room and see Marissa, Kirsten, Summer, and Ryan. Ryan spots them.

"Oh Ryan I so happy you're okay!" Anita exclaimed

"Me too"

"I see Teresa is sleeping."

"Yeah you should wake her up and say hi."

"I will"

Anita goes over and wakes up Teresa. Just then Mandi let's go of Nick's hand and races over to Ryan and hugs him.

"Oh my god Ryan"

"Mandi how did you find me?"

"How did you just leave that day and not leave me a note where you and Trey were?"

"I'm sorry I thought you left just like my mom"

"No I was in LA working that I told you"

"Oh so how did you know I was here?"

"Anita told me I was back in Chino with Nick for a little bit and to see if you or Trey were back yet and it was raining out so I was going to wait till tomorrow but, I'm going to stay here until you get better."

" I'm so sorry to worry you like that."

"That's okay you didn't introduce Nick."

"Nick come here please."

"Yes Mandi"

"This is one of my cousins I was telling you about."

"Trey right?"

"No Ryan"

Nick shaked Ryan's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too"

"She's told me so much about you and your bro"

"That's great"

Just then the doctor comes in.

__

What do you think? If you know Teresa's last name or mom's name let me know.

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
